Aegon Forossa
Personality This young knight is a calm and collected person. He serves with the utmost respect for his superiors and is quite humble. He's very quiet and tends to answer with a simple nod or shake of the head when something is asked. One of the things that everyone notices when they first lay their eyes upon Aegon is his stoic nature. He holds himself up with as perfect a posture as one could attain. When he talks to someone he refrains from showing any personal opinions/emotions and if you ever are able to breach that barrier, you could easily consider yourself a friend of Aegon. In combat he looks like a machine, there is no ounce of fear and every move he makes is calculated and precise. Physical Description Aegon stands at about 5'9 with an athletic body type, his hair is medium length with bangs and slightly covers the ears. Under the hooded bascinet of this youthful warrior lies a pale and worn face. Aegon's armor is enchanted gold and silver with his bascinet always covered by the hood of the violet cloak he wears. History - Childhood The hills of northern Stromgarde once hosted a small alehouse owned by two modest humans with a small boy they considered their son who they would name Aegon. The small alehouse sat in front of the mountains bordering Stromgarde with the lights always on to provide respite for the occasional weary traveler that decided to wander by. Aegon just cleaned the tavern and greeted the patrons, that's all you could really do in a lonely place like this. It was a simple and safe life, one that many strive to attain. As always life can change in an instant and the young boy would end up having his life changed forever. Stromgarde became a very dangerous place when the kingdom fell to the syndicate and there was always the threat of a creature or member of these bandits encroaching on the alehouse. Some days you could stray too far and witness a skirmish. It wasn't exactly the place you would want to raise a child, to say the least. At the age seven Aegon was taken away by a Stromic noble who proclaimed him as the bastard son he left there after a campaign he embarked on long ago. Aegon was forced to train with the bastard sword every day and was also sent to an academy for over two years before returning back to his fathers hold to continue his studies with the art of war. Lord Irelan Forossa was turning Aegon into a machine that he could use against anyone he deemed an enemy. The youthful boy who was always tired and worn from constant training and studying saw an opportunity to escape when a Silver Hand paladin was staying at Lord Irelan Forossa's hold. Aegon pleaded with the paladin to take him as his squire, alas the paladin refused to betray Irelan's hospitality. When he left Aegon mounted the horse he used for jousting training and road out in the night to catch up with the paladin. This paladin's name was Sir Merigose of Darkshire, and when Aegon had finally caught up with him, he gave in and took Aegon under his wing as his squire. Aegon continued his training and when he turned fourteen is also when the Lich King returned and Sir Merigose was sent to Northrend and that meant his young squire too. (To be continued) Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Stromic Category:Knights Category:Order of Saint Uther